My Captive: Prince Sasuke
by Rayden Athene
Summary: Sakura is the heir to wealthy yet good pirates. But one night, she lost them. Now, she revives her family's works, also seeking REVENGE. But in a desperate need of survival, she ends up kidnapping prince Sasuke. What's the outcome? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Prince Uchiha Sasuke: My Life

Chapter 1-**My Life**

Sasuke's POV

Silence.

As the castle door slowly shut itself, silence dominated the room. My mom and dad had already left for a meeting of sorts in Suna, a neighboring country. This meeting would clearly consume of a few days for them considering that a certain war will break out anytime soon, as well as a peace treaty needs to be signed. I'd say it's a good thing that we, from Konoha, have an alliance and all. I guess that's why otou-san and kaa-san are always out and busy, doing all those 'friendship' and 'peace' thing. I understand. (sigh)

Clearly by now, I've started to get used to these events, and being left alone in the house. Stuck in a huge building with no one, except for the maids, is clearly such a boring thing despite the many gadgets, machineries, and 'toys' left for me. Don't get me started; girl maids would always giggle when they're around me, as well as blush and all that. Everyday would always be a FORMAL day for me. I am home-schooled, and clearly, I don't get to hang out with my friends…if I had any. (sigh) Yes, you heard it right, I have NO friends. Well, I consider my nii-san as my best, and only friend.

Yeah, I have a brother, a caring one to be specific. We used to spend lots of time together when we were little, but as time passed by, we grew completely distant. Thanks to those family rules. He's an ANBU captain now, and is always busy. We rarely spend time now, thanks to this. I was 6, he was 11.

"_Nii-san! Let's go to the garden and play!" I shouted as I ran down the huge flight of stairs, kunais and shurikens in hand. My big brother just got home from training with father and before he left, he promised he'd play with me. _

_My nii-san was still ten years old, but he's really a natural-born ninja having huge class marks, unbelievable training styles, and a passion to excel. My father always looked at him as the best, and always the best. That always leaves me behind trying to impress my father, to show him I can be that as well. Sadly, he never even saw me hit the bull's eye days ago. But my nii-san did though, and congratulated me saying I was truly a great brother. I beamed so much at this._

_Oh well, otou-san's just too strict. Too strict, that there was a time that he scolded me for missing one target out of nine , only to be stopped by none other than nii-san who told him not to be hard on me since I was still around four. I thank him for standing up for me and all that, but it only made me more and more eager to impress father._

"_Sure, otouto. Just let me change first." Said Itachi nii-san, who waived at me, kicked off his shoes, and went upstairs taking the same route I used to go down. When he neared me, he did the one thing I'll always be irritated with yet I'll be happy to accept._

_Poke._

"_Ow, nii-san, why do you always have to do that?" I asked, rubbing my forehead which already had a red spot on it. Itachi laughed at this, and ruffled my hair. I smiled as he made his way upstairs and I proceeded to the huge garden with plants of sorts. Unknown to me, my father watched us from the corner, a frown on and a shake of the head._

_Ten minutes later…_

_I was already in the garden throwing kunais and shurikens towards the target. I really thought I was doing a good job since only about 3 out of 20 weapons weren't inside the center circle until—_

"_Sasuke, do you know why those _three_ shurikens weren't inside that simple circle?" the voice too familiar and as strict as always came towards me. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with my father. By the look of it, he didn't seem happy at all._

"_No, otou-san." I replied shaking my head, and looking down. Father approached me and gripped my wrist which held a shuriken that I pulled from the target. He took the shuriken from me and released my wrist. 'Ow' that grip hurt. I rubbed my wrist smoothly._

"_It's because you're not _holding _it right. You're supposed to hold it like this." He told me as he demonstrated a fine stance for throwing. I watched him disappointment and anger boiling inside of me. I felt completely devastated that my father wasn't even praising me that at I young age I could even hit the bull's eye. He could at least tell me, 'well done, my son', or something like that. Sadly, it never came._

"_Yes, father." I walked towards the target to pull out two shurikens. Then, I stood beside my father following his stance. He glanced down at me before throwing the shuriken calmly yet precisely. I watched as it flew towards the target's center._

_Thunk._

_As I predicted, the shuriken landed on the center. My father then looked at me._

"_It's your turn." He walked further to my right side to give me space and concentration. I nodded as I got into the stance he showed me earlier. I took a deep breath, then--_

_Thunk._

_I watched as my shuriken landed just two inches from the center circle. _Two inches _from the center. I knew this wasn't pleasing to my father. I glanced at him and gulped. He had a frown on his face, and he shook his head. I looked down in disappointment as he started to make his way back to HUGE HOUSE._

"_Otou-san, wait, I think I know what you—" I shouted, desperately trying to make my father proud._

"_Sasuke, this is a waste of time, why don't you study your notes upstairs, things like these are for your brother and other grown-ups. I understand that you—"_

"_But otou-san, I can! Look, you said to—"_

"_Sasuke, just stop this foolishness, I understand that you're too young. Unlike Itachi who managed to get all—"_

"_Listen!" I shouted at my own father rudely. This action was very forbidden especially in our family. as young as we were, we were taught discipline. This was the first time I had done this. I interrupted my father for the first time. Although I know I'll get in trouble for this later, I don't care. I just want to prove him wrong about me being weak and can't be like my brother. I took a deep breath and continued._

"_Otou-san, I'm sorry for shouting. Please, just watch me. I wont disappoint—"_

"_How dare you." My father said slowly. "How dare you, you little." This time, he said it louder than before, and started to walk towards me. I felt myself stiffen, feeling frightened. I took a step back._

"_How dare you talk back to me?! First you show me failure," he came near me and gripped my wrist tightly. It hurt. I looked up at his angry face then closed my eyes tightly as I listened to him continue. "Then, you show me rudeness! You're a disgrace! It was a good thing I didn't mention—"_

"_Father!"_

_I cracked my eyes open to see my brother walk towards us. My father let go of my wrist right away. As soon as my brother stopped next to us, I quickly ran behind him, scared. He glanced down at me before speaking._

"_What's going on here? Why were you shouting, father?" he asked, a calm tone in his voice._

"_Well, son, your brother has rudely interrupted me by shouting. Also, he did not wait for me to finish my sentence." My father answered just as calmly, as if nothing happened._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean to, father. He's just a child after all." Nii-san defended me against father again. Though I'm glad of this, I feel WEAKER. I didn't want to make this longer since it'd be possible for father to recount all the times he thought of me as weak. So—_

_I stepped away from Itachi and stood in front of father. I kneeled in front of him with hands on the ground, and head down. I could feel both of them look at me._

"_Gomen, otou-san. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."_

_There was a pause, that seemed like ages for me. "You're forgiven. Repeat that action, and I shall be very _disappointed _ in you." I nodded, and then stood up to face him. I bowed to him, then slowly made my way back to the 'house'._

"_Sasuke! I thought you wanted to—" Nii-san ran towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I faced him._

"_It's okay, nii-san. You're robably busy. I don't want to disturb you."_

"_What? No, you're not disturbing me, silly. Come on—"_

"_It's okay nii-san, father probably wants to train you. I'll just go help okaa-san with what she's doing." I smiled to reassure him. Before I stepped inside the door, I glanced back towards them. I saw my nii-san arguing with my father about something, while father calmly responded to him, shaking his head once in a while. I sighed, knowing my father would probably restate me being weak. I vaguely heard father say something like 'meet tonight', and 'people want to talk to you' to my brother before I closed the door._

_It wasn't until later that night when I saw lots of people coming to our 'house' talking and congratulating my brother about something. I didn't know what was going on and all that, so I went back to my room and tried my best to sleep. i didn't know how many minutes passed until I was about to sleep. _

_I was about to drift of to dreamland when I heard my door open. I sat up, and looked towards the door. I figure became visible, and I recognized it as nii-san._

"_Nii-san? What's going on?" I asked feeling curious. He made his way to my bed. And sat next to me._

"_Sasuke, did you see the people who came tonight?"_

_I nodded. "But I didn't see who they were."_

"_You see, they came here to congratulate me about being top and all that. But they also came here on more important issues." I looked into my brother's eyes eager to listen._

"_They came here to appoint me _officially _as…prince." I sat there silenced, feeling jealous. I crossed my arms to my chest and said a silent, "Oh"_

"_I know it's all sudden and—"_

"_Congratulations, nii-san. But why are you telling me this." I said looking down and hiding my jealous face._

"_You're my bestfriend aren't you otouto?" he said smiling, ruffling my hair. I smiled at him softly._

"_Yeah."_

"_About earlier, we didn't get to play didn't we?"_

"_No. But it's okay. I guess your probably busy and all."_

"_Sasuke, I'll always have time for you. You're my otouto. Being an official prince isn't going to stop me from playing or training with you." I flashed a huge smile at this and hugged my brother. He hugged me back tightly._

So much for my bestfriend. He's always busy until now. But he never ceases to spare time talking to me, updating me on what's going on in the world. Every time he talks to me I would always listen attentively. I understand that he's busy and all, he keeps saying sorry. I love him so much for being the greatest 

friend and greatest brother. (sigh) Right now, I guess he's on a mission around town restoring peace and all that.

I can't understand why I cant be like him. I'm 14, for goodness' sake! I want to help him out in what he does, yet I'm stuck here in the PALACE—yes, you heard it right—doing nothing at all.

(sigh) Oh well. Apart from this, my parents also seem to be more distant than ever. They're rarely here or spend time with nii-san and me! I don't even remember the last time all four of us sat down, eating together. Usually, it's only me eating dinner. The last time I remembered ALL of us being a FAMILY was a long time ago. I cherish the memory, since it was one of the few I loved. I was 4.

_Nii-san and I were playing 'tag' in the backyard. I was 'It', as usual. I started to chase him, laughing at the same time._

_I saw I was gaining on him, but later concluded that he was slowing down on purpose. I sighed at this, but pushed the idea aside. Things like these aren't going to ruin my game! So, I took these 'slowing-down gesture' as an advantage which I quickly responded. I broke into a run. A very FAST run. Too fast that I didn't notice a rock in front of me._

_Too late._

"_Aaaahhhh!" I screamed as my foot stumbled against the rock, and my face almost fell flat on the ground only to be stopped by my arm._

"_Sasuke!" My nii-san saw this and quickly ran towards me. "Are you okay, otouto?" he asked helping me sit up without hurting myself._

"_It hurts, nii-san." I said sniffling, while showing him my now-bruised-and-bleeding arm. I was actually shocked seeing my arm bleed, only to find that they had been scraped by sharp pebbles. To be perfectly honest, my arm throbbed like hell. And because of this, I didn't even realize I was crying._

"_Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay. I'll go get okaa—" he was cut off with…_

"_Itachi! Sasuke! Where are my little boys?" Mother, as if on cue, shouted._

"_Okaa-san! We're here!" Itachi waived for mother to see._

"_There you are! What's—" she stopped, noticing my injuries. "Sasuke! What happened?" she turned towards me, helping me stand up. I winced as I noticed that my knee also had a scratch._

"_I tripped, okaa-san. I'm sorry." I said looking down. I felt a hand around my shoulder, I looked up to see my mother looking at me with cheerful eyes and a smile on her face._

"_There's no need to be sorry. Come on, your father's just arrived." She said helping me walk towards the house. To be honest, I didn't really needed aid. But right now, it was an exception. We were almost to the door, when I felt a ruffle of my hair. I looked up and smiled as nii-san did so as well. _

"_Be careful next time, otouto."_

_I smile and pouted. "You always slow down on purpose, it's unfair!"_

_He chuckled and I did the same._

_When we got inside I found my father sitting in the living room, newspaper in hand. When he saw us enter, he put the paper down and observed us, me specifically._

"_Sasuke, what's the matter with your arm, son?" he asked me in a calm and natural, yet caring tone._

"_I tripped otou-san. I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time." I said hurriedly, preventing any reprimands, but unlikely, they didn't come. I was even surprised when he said…_

"_No need to be sorry son. Let your mother tend to your injuries first, and we'll all have ice cream." He said smiling slightly._

"_Wha-I mean. Arigato Otou-san." I said happily, seemingly surprised at his sudden suggestion and…smile. I could feel okaa-san and nii-san smiling behind me. I turned to my mother and she nodded, understanding that I need to be tended. We quickly made our way upstairs, leaving my brother and father behind._

_I caught a few words coming from my father directed towards Itachi. "Excellent. You are truly a narual-born shinobi, son. ANBU is best for you."_

_I smiled, knowing that his words were true. As soon as we got to my room, okaa-san quickly tended to my wounds before they got infected._

"_You should be careful next time, Sasuke. We'll never know, next time you trip, stitches will be needed." She told me jokingly. Unfortunately, I took this seriously._

"_Okaa-san! Stitches hurt!" My eyes widened at this. She chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm only joking." She said, ruffling my hair._

"_It was a _scary_ joke!" I told her, but I smiled. She smiled as well. "well Sasuke, how's about you join me tomorrow, exploring the kingdom's neighborhood?" she asked me, smile unremoved._

"_Really? I thought you were always busy." I asked, surprised at her offer._

"_Well, cant a mother spend time with her healthy and, not to mention, cute son?" _

"_Oh, okay! Why not?" she smiled widely at my answer._

"_It's settled then! Come on, you want ice cream don't you?" I nodded. I was about to stand up when she said—_

"_Last one down's a rotten tomato!" she said before she bolted down the LONG flight of stairs. I was shocked at this sudden woman's, who is my mother, action. I hurriedly ran after her ignoring my injuries._

"_But I _like_ tomatoes!" my voice echoed down the hall as I soon sped towards my mother's figure._

_It was a close fight, but I still ended up the winner. My mother and I laughed hard at this in the living room. My father and brother saw us with unusual thoughts in their heads._

"_What's up?" My brother asked. My father smiled at us, while my mother and I looked at each other laughing._

"_Nothing." We both said altogether._

"_Well, let's go to the ice cream parlor, before they close!" said Itachi excitedly. I agreed with a "Yeah!"_

"_Okay, okay, calm down." Said my father, smiling. All four of us made our way towards the street, bidding the maids a goodbye. _

_The ice cream parlor wasn't really that far, but I soon felt tired, from running with nii-san and mom earlier. Soon enough, because nothing really escapes him, my father, noticed my weary figure and put a hand around my scrawny shoulders. I looked up to him and he smiled down. _

_He then crouched down and whispered, "What do you say to a piggyback ride, son?" I felt shocked, as in, shocked. I never imagined otou-san to ever offer that to an almost-grown-boy like me._

_I stared at him. Then, a small smile came to my face, and I nodded happily. Father returned the smile with his. He crouched down to a height which I could climb on his back. I slowly climbed on his back, careful not to hurt him in any small way. He stood up slowly adjusting to my weight.i felt comfortable right now that I rested my head on father back. he glanced at me then smiled. Mother and Itachi saw this and smiled. _

"_Sasuke's lucky he's still small. I don't get that anymore!" My brother pouted jokingly while all three of us laughed. The trip to the ice cream parlor was a very happy event, as well as eating in it. Mother and Father both had Chocolate ice cream while nii-san got Vanilla with Strawberry ice cream (weird, eh?). I couldn't really choose so I asked nii-san a question that's been pondering my mid._

"_Nii-san, is there TOMATO FLAVORED ICE CREAM?" I asked, smiling so as to hear a 'yes'. Sadly, the only thing that came was—_

_Laughter. Laughter from the ice cream lady, mom, dad, and…nii-san too!_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing, honey." Said mom, in between her laughs._

"_I was serious!" I said as I pouted. That only made them laugh harder._

I smiled, remembering the memory, _and_ that there was no such thing as TOMATO FLAVORED ICE CREAM. This was actually really sad. (sigh) as I sit here in my room, having only been left by my parents a while ago to say goodbye, I wonder what tomorrow will hold. What tomorrow of my _life _would hold.

Anyway, I guess everything seems clear now, eh? With the words castle, palace, and prince? Well, lets start from the begin. My name is Uchiha Sasuke (cough), Prince Uchiha Sasuke, prince of Konohagakure. My mother and father are King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto of Konohagakure, along with my brother Prince Uchiha Itachi. We live in a huge palace with lots of maids. Konoha has been peaceful with my parents' regime, which I pray would stay that way.

I am here in my room, staring into space, thinking of the future, the boring future. (sigh)

End of POV

Unknown to Prince Sasuke, his life was about to change as two shadows crept near his window, standing on a tree. One with blond hair of a male's, and the other with…unusually pink hair of a female's.

**Next chapter will focus on Sasuke's capture. Read and review please. :**


	2. Pirate Captain Haruno Sakura: My Life

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update. Anyway. I do hope I get more than one review this time. : and a big thank you for the sweet person who reviewed. **evilnms** This is for you! Anyway, thanks also to those who favorited this. : you made me happy, and kept me going.

I would like to know, should I rewrite chapter 1? There were just so many errors. Sorry.

Anyway, I made a mistake. No!! This chapter was supposed to be Sasuke's capture, but I forgot that I was supposed to introduce Sakura and her past too. SO SORRY! Pls forgive me. weeps

So, this chapter will first focus on Sakura's past and being a pirate and all, til where we stopped at chapter 1: looking out at Sasuke's window with Naruto. (note: don't take this the wrong way, Naruto and Sakura will not show signs of being a couple. **SASUSAKU** will dominate).

Before we resume, here are a few notes:

1Sasuke and Itachi are very close

2itachi is the ANBU captain, which their father praises

3Fugaku Uchiha was once a very caring and cheerful father, until he was pressured with being a king and training his eldest son. He grew more and more strict scaring Sasuke.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. (I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it in chap1. please forgive me.)**

Here we go!

_Enjoy! R&R!! :_

Chapter 2 - **Captain Haruno Sakura: My Life**

Sakura's POV

(sigh) My ship, the _Cherry Blossom_, has set foot on Konoha's port, just a while ago. Ten minutes, to be exact. I left the crew to there work at keeping themselves, as well as the ship, hidden. I left my second mate, Hyuuga Hinata-chan along with my ever-loving guardian, Kakashi in charge, while, my first mate, Uzumaki Naruto (I don't use the suffix, he's like a brother to me, and I don't want to sound like I have a crush on him) and I, went ahead. I let them do whatever they wish as long as they don't stir up trouble or let themselves be seen. Don't get me wrong, we don't kill people. :

Naruto and I quickly made our way towards our destination swiftly and noiselessly: Konoha's Palace. We jumped from tree to tree, until we reached the palace's gates. It was practically very easy considering that we were excellent nin from our hometown. The guards were pathetic. I mean, they didn't even notice us. That's when Naruto decided we needn't use our sleeping needles.

This was a desperate mission. Let's just say, we need the loot to put food on our table. Normally, we 'steal' for treasure to give to some homeless people, as well as orphans back home, but nowadays, our objective was to nourish ourselves. I guess we sound like Robin Hood, eh? But really, we do.

We were running low on a lot of stuff because we're still in hiding. Yes, well apparently, a lot have suspected of robberies and the like.

Anyway, this 'desperate mission', would apparently, stir as much trouble as we would intend, considering it would harm a person. I, myself, am doubtful of the mission's success. It is _very_ risky, that I fear for my comrades' safety. Yes, I _am_ responsible for everyone's safety. I could never afford one of my friends, to get hurt on my watch. I could never let that happen. I could never, ever let that happen…again. I was 5.

"_Sakura! Sakura! Where are you, dear?!" I could hear my Okaa-san scream for me as I heard her footsteps coming closer._

"'_Kaa-san! Here!" I replied as she opened my door. I was under my bed, scared to death at what I just heard. Apparently, five minutes ago, I heard a BOOM! Then screaming and crying everywhere. Then, I felt warm, but it wasn't me, but rather, my surroundings. It was then I realized our house was on fire._

"_Well, come on, now!" she said as she crouched down to get my hand. I held on tightly as we scrambled out the door. Fear grew more and more inside of me as we ran down the hall. Fire was everywhere. The maids were screaming, trying to extinguish the fires first before they got to safety. Tears stung my eyes as I thought about how brave they were._

"_Where's 'Tou-san?" I asked as we reached the stairs. Sadly, we still had a long way down. The longer we ran down, the more I felt my heart melt as everyone around me worked together to put out the fires._

"_He's _dealing_ with a few people outside, and helping the maids extinguish the fire." Mom stated worriedly. Then, out of absolutely nowhere—_

_I pulled my hand free from my mother's grasp._

"_What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted and looked at me as I ran up the stairs again._

"_I want to help them 'kaa-san! Go help dad!" I shouted pausing to face her._

"_Get back here, young lady! Don't act stupid enough to get yourself killed! Leave it to them!" she was very angry right now but I still continued running up the stairs._

"_No! I'm brave enough! Go help dad!" I said again, jogging up the stairs. Once I reached the top, I paused and looked around my surroundings. Everywhere was on fire. Though I didn't know what the hell was _really_ going on. Screams were heard everywhere as everyone in our house kept running around firing orders to help and get water. The place was a huge mess. Couldn't even imagine the _house_ that was once here. To be perfectly honest even, I didn't know what came over me that I decided to run away from safety and cling myself to danger. Well, I've got no other choice now, eh? Here goes everything._

_I ran towards the first person I came across with: Misaki, the house keeper. She was almost fifty years old, yet her features say otherwise. She looked younger. I guess her name truly speaks for her. _note: MISAKI:"beauty bloom" reasearched it.

"_Misaki-san!"_

"_Sakura-chan! What do you think you're doing here!? Get out of here. Where's your mom?" she asked me looking bewildered._

"_I'm not sure, but I told her to help dad. Please, I want to help!"_

"_Dear, it's very dangerous! Go to your mom now! What's gotten into her, letting you do what you want at this time?"_

"_Misaki-san, please. I'm brave enough. I'll get water." With that, I ran towards the nearest room with a sink, ignoring Misaki's protests._

_Luckily, I didn't have to go to a bedroom. I found the nearest upstairs bathroom. With that, I hurriedly went in and turned the faucet on. (weird, eh?) at this time, I never could've been angry with a nonliving object in my life. The water flowed from the faucet's mouth ever so slowly towards the pale I had prepared! Ugh, not a good sign! As the water filled the brim, I quickly carried the pale towards any maid who was extinguishing the fire. Note to self: ask whoever I encounter after all this is over, 'what the hell was going on?!'_

_The first person I saw, strangely, wasn't extinguishing the fire but w just leaning on the wall. Takara, was it? Yes, Takara! TAKARA: "treasure" That was her name. I ran over to her and I couldn't help but notice her smile. Smile? How could anyone smile at a time like this?!_

"_Takara-san! What's going on?! Here, I filled the pale with water so we can help—"_

"_Gomen, Sakura-chan. I had no choice. Tell your folks." she told me, frowning slightly, before her smile returned._

"_Wha—" I didn't finish voicing out my question. Takara-san, still smiling, took the pale with water, roughly from me and…_

_Splash._

_I was wet from head to toe. She emptied the water that I, with all effort, deposited into the pale. The water that was supposed to at least leesen the fire all around the house._

"_Takara-san! Why did you do that?!" I screamed at her. Without a second thought, I rushed to get the pale on the floor. Sadly I wasn't able to. Pain shot all through my face—_

_Punch._

_I was sent backward, hitting the wall in the process. I could feel blood running out of my nose, mixed with tap water from when I was splashed, where that demented woman hit me. What's wrong with her?! I felt really dizzy from that last blow that I had to sit down. My five-year-old body couldn't stand those kinds of punches. I was about to lose consciousness, when I heard my name._

"_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the voice came closer._

"_Okaa-san?" I replied dizzily, thinking it was my mom._

"_Iie…" I felt a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look into the person's eyes. "Misaki-san." I looked at her, smiling, despite my weariness._

"_What happened to you? I heard a loud crash. What happened to your nose? Its bleeding. And why are you wet?" She asked me, taking a hanky from her pocket and wiping my face._

_Then it hit me. That Takara!_

"_Misaki-san, I'm fine. Where's Takara-san?!" I said getting more and more anxious, and forgetting my sudden urge to become unconscious._

"_What—Takara? Why? What's wrong?"_

"_She was the one who hit me! She said 'sorry, tell your folks', what does that mean?" my heart was pounding now at the crucial moment. There was a pause, before Misaki's eyes widened._

"_Oh, no!" she quickly stood up, grabbing my arm. "Come on, Sakura!"_

"_Where are we going?" I shouted through the screams as we made our way downstairs hurriedly._

"_We have to find your parents!" I could tell she was as frightened as me._

"_Misaki-san, please, tell me, what's going on! I'm really confused! I'm really scared now." I said running down, tears threatening to fall, as I remembered the pain I had experienced a while ago and the fact that my home was slowly destroyed._

_We arrived downstairs, and hurriedly proceeded outside. Sadly, I couldn't find my parents yet. I hope they're okay though._

"_Sakura," Misaki-san faced me as we ran a bit farther from the fire. "Do you know why the house got burned?"_

"_No"_

"_You see, the neighboring country, Otogakure, has…betrayed our village." She said sadly. To be honest, at my age right now, I could care less about these things since I didn't understand them. But I could at least try._

"_What? Is that the country 'Tou-san had a friendship thingy with?"_

"_Well, yes. Right now, your father, mother, and some elders are still fending off Oto's citizens, Kami-sama only knows where."_

"_Are they gonna be alright?"_

"_I can only hope so. Anyway, Sakura, I have the faintest feeling that Takara-san has somehow sold your family's secrets, to her 'hometown', which is Oto. Do you understand?"_

"_I think I do. So, you're saying she's behind all this? The fire?"_

_Misaki-san nodded. "Not just the fire, also the __**attacks, **__the __**betrayal, **__and the __**killings.**__" I gasped. Attacks were bad enough, but killings?!_

"_What are we gonna—" I never got to finish my sentence as a piercing scream escaped my lips! I almost fainted at the sight of the body in front of me. The __**dead **__body in front of me._

_I stared with wide eyes and in complete shock as the kunai ended Misaki-san's life. She looked at me for a moment, smile in face, and uttered a, "Go!", before she surrendered her soul to Kami-sama. I quickly did as I was told._

_I ran, ignoring the tears on my cheeks. Wait, tears? I was crying? (sigh) I didn't even realize it. I just kept going, ignoring the fear inside of me._

_The sight outside was worse than the sight inside. It was just now that I noticed that not only our house was on fire, but our whole subdivision! _

_(In the story, there are villages, yet there are also private subdivisions in them, mainly because the children's parents had close ties with their friends when they were young. Until now, the parents are still in touch with their friends who already have kids, agreeing, not long ago, with the idea of living close to each other; thus, forming a subdivision.)_

_The Yamanaka's house, the Hyuuga's, the Nara's, the Uzumaki's…everyone's!_

_I kept running, shouting, "Help!" at the same time. Wait, where were my parents? I halted for a while, and searched the area for my parents. Where were they?!_

"_Mom! Dad! Anyone!" I continued my running, while looking around wildly. Sadly, all I saw were fire, and bodies…DEAD bodies. I was about to burst out crying once again, when I heard—_

"_Sakura! Sakura!"_

"_Mom!" I spotted a shade of pink right near a dead tree. I quickly ran towards her, tears flowing freely down my face. Once I reached her, I jumped into her open arms, sobbing._

_I kept sobbing for five whole minutes, until I pulled away from the hug. I looked at my mother's face, noticing that she too was crying._

"_Mom, are you okay? Where's dad?" at the sound of 'dad' she sobbed harder. Oh no. it couldn't be._

"_No." I stated quietly. "Where's otou-san?!"_

"_Sakura," My mom, forced me into a bone-crushing hug. "He's gone."_

_Two words. Those two words changed everything. I found myself returning the hug, crying like I never cried before. My dad was…gone, and he wasn't coming back._

"_Sakura, listen to me." My mom said after letting me cry for a few minutes. I looked at her, sensing the seriousness of the moment. "I have to go and help the others; you will go to our neighborhood's 'shelter'. There, you'll find your friends. Their parents are already fighting, so they sent for them there for their safety. You will go there, and stay put. Do not go anywhere else! Do you understand?"_

"_Hai, okaa-san. But where will you go?"_

"_I'll go find the others and help."_

"_But, what if—"_

"_Sakura, don't worry about what'll happen to me. Your life's more important than anything else." With that sentence, I felt my heart melt. Was I really that important, that my mom would keep me safe while she faces danger?_

"_Mom," I hugged her once again. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for being a bad girl. I'm sorry for not listening to you, or disrespecting you. I'm so, so sorry!"_

"_Sshhh, honey. Of course I forgive you, my cherry blossom." She hugged me back just as tight. The moment seemed to last forever, until—_

_BOOM!_

"_Oh no, Sakura, you have to go now!" my mother said as she kissed me on the forehead for, heaven knows, the last time._

"_Be careful, mommy! I love you!" I ran hurriedly towards the subdivision's 'shelter', which was near the huge gate. I should say that the shelter was well-built and well-hidden, that I was sure no one, aside from the people living in the subdivision, could see or notice it I ran like it was the end of my life, tripping once in the process._

_I reached the shelter, and banged on the door loudly. _

"_Let me in! Please, it's Sakura!"_

_The door burst open, to reveal Hyuuga Neji. The room was dark, yet I could tell my friends were in there._

"_Come in, hurry!" the pearl-eyed, six-year-old, motioned for me to come in._

_I quickly did as told. When I entered the room, Neji quickly shut the door and locked it. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness to find something I could sit on. I found nothing but a huge sack, so I sat on it._

"_S-sakura-chan?" I heard a voice beside me._

"_Hinata-chan!" I hugged my bestfriend tightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"_I'm not really hurt, but I'm worried about otou-san."_

"_We all are." I heard another familiar voice. "Ino?"_

"_Hai, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Was your father fighting with my father?"_

"_I think so, Sakura-chan. Why?"_

"_M-my father's…dead" I said the last word quietly, feeling tears ready to fall. Gasps erupted._

"_I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. So that means…" I could tell Ino, was worried and was on the brink of tears._

"_No, Ino! Don't think that way! It hasn't happened yet. Don't cry okay?" I noticed sobs right across me. I could tell it was Ino, so I quickly approached her, hugging her in the process. As I hugged Ino, I noticed there was an arm around her shoulder. I didn't really see the arm's owner, so I had to make a guess._

"_Shikamaru? Are your parents fighting as well?"_

"_Yeah." His voice seemed shaky, but I was right. "All our parents, are."_

"_Yeah, mine are too." _Bark. _I knew that bark too well to guess: Kiba and Akamaru._

"_Mine, three, Sakura-chan." An all-too-familiar, hyperactive voice boomed at my side: Naruto's._

"_Oh." I answered softly, hoping none of us will become orphans though I knew there's a huge chance of this._

"_We can only pray for their safety." my other good friend, Tenten, said as I heard her voice quaver._

"_And youthfulness to fight!" said Lee, another good friend of mine. I smiled, praying for all these bad things to go away._

I thought I lost everything that night, but I found my friends, giving me at least the tiniest bit of hope. Though I knew, it could never change anything. I didn't know if my mom was dead or whoever else was dead. I wasn't sure, but I _was _sure that they were in danger.

That night, my friends and I talked and talked to at least let the fear subside, even just for a while. I found comfort I all of them. When we got hungry, Chouji shared with us the food that he _made, _while we listened to Shikamaru's tales of pirates from long ago. We enjoyed every word of it, since that was my blood's profession. Since the room was dark, we searched around to feel flashlights or any light sources, except matches, for obvious reasons. Naruto and Hinata both found a flashlight underneath a sack, accidentally touching hands in the process. I wonder wat the future for these two will hold.

That night was very memorable, indeed.

Only then until, the next morning, our lives changed completely.

_I opened my eyes to find the room, filled with a few amounts of light, coming from the spaces between the wood that outlined the shelter. It was obviously morning. I paused for a while before reaching over to wake everyone._

"_Guys, guys! It's morning." I stated, feeling tense, all over again. What could've happened last night? I forgot about my fears for a while, when I was in my friends' company._

_I saw Kiba and Akamaru wake up and yawn. He blinked for a while, staring at the wall. Then he whispered something to Akamaru while sniffing. Akamaru let out a bark that forced everyone else to wake up._

"_What is it, Akamaru?" asked Tenten, reaching over to pat the dog on the head._

"_I think he thinks, that someone's approaching." Kiba directed this statement to all of us, looking scared. Then, before anyone could react—_

"_Hello! Is anyone in here?" a woman's voice. We heard a few quiet knocks. Then, the knocks became louder and louder, accompanied by 'hello's'._

_No one dared say a word. We thought it was still the enemy, trying to finish their job from last night. We wanted to ignore this until the person walked away, when we heard—_

"_We're the police squad. Is anyone in here? Please, we're searching for survivors. If someone's in here, please, let us know!" she stated worriedly._

_Every one of us, looked at each other, still feeling frightened. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I stepped forward, trying to reach the look. I could feel my friends' eyes on my back as I touched the lock and slowly slid it open. After a few seconds, light filled the room._

"_Oh my goodness!" the woman we heard earlier stepped in view, revealing a young face, with red hair until the mid back, while wearing complete Police Squad uniform. She looked at us, with wide eyes._

"_Over here! They're here! The Pirates' heirs." She motioned for people from her left side towards us. "Poor things, must be scared to death." She muttered._

_Soon, a few other people from the Police squad arrived. I was very grateful for them._

_Once they saw us, all covered in scrapes and dirt, they quickly tended to us, while my friends in turn bombarded them with questions like, "Where's mommy?", Where's daddy, or "Where's nii-san". Sadly, I knew something bad happened, since none of them answered. The tending session lasted for an hour. _

_Once we were all clean, they lead us to their Headquarters using their jeep. When we got there, I couldn't help but notice that there was no one else there but us and a few other Police Squad members. Was our subdivision the only one attacked last night?!_

_I couldn't keep this question to myself any longer. I glanced at everyone around me before firing them with questions. My friends and I were seated in the main room with a few Police Squad members, who were talking anxiously. Here goes…_

"_Mister, Police man!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention in the process._

"_Yes, miss?" he walked towards me crouching down to my height, being seated._

"_Was our subdivision, the only one on fire last night? Where's my mommy? Is she okay? What about our houses?" I said, catching my breath. Everyone in the room looked at me first, then my friends and I looked at the policemen, wanting our questions to be answered._

_I heard a huge scream from Ino-chan and Hinata-chan, once the policemen glanced at each other and shook their heads sadly. The answer was too obvious._

As I erased the last bit of the memory, I couldn't stop a tear rolling down my cheeks. I hastily wiped it away. Naruto glanced at me, as we climbed the nearby tree, towards the prince's room.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? Yes, of course, Naruto, why would I not be?" I asked him, laughing lightly. He looked at me questioningly, until he shrugged the issue off. We continued our climb, while I brought my mind back to the event that very day.

Once we heard the news that we were the only survivors left, everyone broke down into overflowing tears. We found comfort in a few Policemen, and ourselves. Ourselves…that was all we had. We had each other. I was so thankful for this as I cried on Tenten-chan's shoulder.

When that day ended, we were _almost_ sent to an orphanage, which we greatly refused. The only way we weaseled out of the argument was when a certain Kakashi-sensei, from our school, came and offered the comforts of his home to us. The policemen refused the offer, stating that he was no blood relative of ours, yet he told them he knew these children better than anyone else, and that he was a very close friend of their parents'. All of us kept nodding at what he was saying, hoping to get an approval.

Thankfully, we have a new guardian, now!

Since that day on, Kakashi-sensei, has been like a father to us. Caring, loving, and very _fatherly._ We wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for him.

Actually, we weren't able to stay long in his house, let alone he, himself. After I turned nine, each of us inherited our parents' money, and continued their footsteps, Kakashi-sensei right by our side.

Yes, we too turned into **pirates**, not just for the sake of remembering, or following our parent's footsteps, but to seek…**revenge **on those who ended their lives. We were told they were from Otogakure, which we quickly visited. Unfortunately, the killers kept moving from place to place. Because of this, we had to follow their trail everyday, more and more eager.

Naruto and I swiftly arrived at a tree branch that was luckily right next to the prince's window. We sat there for a while. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I looked down at the window; the prince was there. He had raven-black hair, onyx eyes, a perfectly formed body, and a stern look on his face. I think he was my age and he was tall and thin. I've got to admit he was kind of…_**hot.**_

"Ugh, what am I thinking?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. But he really was hot, though.

Before doing anything else, I set my mind into thoughts once again.

_I remembered that at an early age, we learned unity, the instincts of survival, the eagerness to explore, and the motivation to seek revenge. And until this day, I am still seeking it, and shall not stop until I get what my heart wants._

Now though, we decided to pause for a moment on the revenge thing and put our health first. We were running low on food, medicine, as well as supplies. We couldn't afford to steal, since finding a treasure vault, would be very time-consuming. So let's get straight to the point. I mean, on behalf of everyone, I'm sorry, but we have no other option. (sigh) operation: _Kidnap the Prince for Ransom_ shall now begin.

I stole a glance towards the prince again, and wondered why he looked sad. _I'm sorry, your highness. Please understand._

With that, Naruto and I nodded to each other: this shall begin, now.

I am Haruno Sakura, _Pirate Captain _Haruno Sakura. I will do anything for my friends, and anything to avenge our family's deaths.

Well, what do you think? I hope it's okay. :. Please READ & REVIEW. I do hope I get more than 1 review. Thanx! :.


End file.
